


Love You Beyond Words

by queenregalsavior



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Piercings, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Young Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9935918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenregalsavior/pseuds/queenregalsavior
Summary: AU SwanQueen. Smut and fluff surrounding Emma and Regina, no real plot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Once Upon A Time. Any mistakes that are made are mine. My first writing, so I hope you enjoy! :)

** Chapter 1: Loving You**

The sun shined through the curtains leaving a soft glow against Regina's tan skin. Emma smiled softly, taking in the sight of her beautiful girlfriend. The half latina was sound asleep her back to Emma's chest. Her long dark hair was messily sprawled out and pierced plump lips were open slightly as she breathed deeply.

The brunette held onto Emma's arm tightly, her gorgeous face facing away from the bright sun. The blonde loved watching her girlfriend sleep. Maybe that sounded creepy, but she couldn't get enough of her peaceful flawless face.

Emma's pierced lips find the soft bare skin of Regina's smooth back and begin to place soft kisses on it. The blonde took in the scent of Regina's vanilla lotion, tracing her tongue against the sweet smelling skin.

Regina's eyes fluttered open and she smiled softly as she felt Emma's lips and tongue. "Mmm good morning darling." Regina husked out.

Emma traveled her lips up to Regina's neck, brushing her long hair back. "Good morning gorgeous. How did you sleep?" Emma asks.

Regina sighed, turning over so she laid on her back. Emma pulled away from her neck, looking down into her eyes. Regina smiled, brushing her gorgeous girlfriend's long blonde hair back. "I always sleep good with my koala bear." Regina teased.

Emma playfully rolled her eyes. "Why am I you're Koala bear? You are the one who's always cuddling me?"

Regina runs her hands up and down Emma's strong shoulders. "You know you love cuddling me too. Now kiss me." Regina demands in her regal voice.

Emma leans down hovering her lips just over Regina's full ones. "Gladly." She purred out, kissing her brunette girlfriend deeply.

Regina pulls Emma down grabbing her by the back of the neck to have her closer. Regina always hated clinginess except with Emma. Not having Emma close felt like a pain in her heart she couldn't get rid of.

Regina slides her tongue in Emma's mouth, running her fingers through long blonde hair. Emma reached a hand down between the sheets, spreading tan legs open. Regina's breath hitches as she feels Emma's long fingers find her center.

"So wet for me." Emma whispers pulling away from Regina's lips.

Regina bites her lip, feeling Emma's lips travel down to the sweet spot of her neck. The blonde sucks harshly knowing that got Regina riled up. Regina arched her back slightly, moaning softly as Emma sucked. She knew there would be a mark there but the brunette could care less. Emma was her's and her's only.

Emma's fingers started slowly drawing circles on her girlfriend's swollen clit and the blonde couldn't help but let a out a growl when she felt how truly wet her queen was.

Thin lips traveled down to the valley of smooth tan breasts where she let out a small lick before moving her tongue over to the hard nipple.

Regina lets out a small whimper feeling Emma's pink lips wrap around her nipple. Emma sucked harshly, feeling the bud harden and even more in her wet warm mouth. She could her girlfriend dampen even more on her fingers as she continued to rub her clit.

"Emma don't fucking tease me." Regina gritted out, wanting more.

Emma pulled away, smirking. "Yes my majesty."

Tucking her blonde hair behind her ear, Emma began to kiss down the baby smooth skin of the half latina's body. Her tongue traced the brunette's flat stomach and around her belly button piercing.

Regina's dark amber eyes watched intently as Emma's mouth traveled further, finally reaching her wet center. She held her breath and watched her girlfriend's pink tongue dart out and began slowly licking up and down her soaking core.

Emma groaned at the sweet taste, her green eyes looking up into brown ones. "God you're pussy tastes so good baby girl."

Regina moaned, reaching down to brush Emma's blonde waves back. Her savior was so beautiful and it still amazed Regina to the day.

"Emma." Regina moaned out, watching as Emma's tongue slid into her leaking cunt.

"Yeah baby?" Emma asks, moving her tongue up and swirling it around Regina's swollen clit.

Regina moaned louder feeling her clit pulse in Emma's mouth. "Fingers." The latina moaned.

"You want my fingers in your cunt? My greedy girl." Emma said, sliding her middle and ring finger in her girlfriend's wet and wanting open cunt.

"Fuck me Emma! Oh fuck!" Regina moaned, grabbing at Emma's long hair as she felt her girlfriend's slender fingers, thrust at a fast pace. 

"God you are soaked baby. Do you hear that?" Emma asks pumping her fingers in and out of Regina's g-spot.

The sounds of Regina's wetness were filling the room and the latina knew she was close to cunming. The way Emma made her cum was out of this world. Regina was a sensitive squirter and Emma made it all the better every time they had sex.

"Oh Emma, harder baby!" Regina moaned, thrusting her hips upward.

Emma moaned, pumping her fingers harder and faster. She was getting wet just by hearing Regina's moans echoing off the wall.

"Are you gonna cum for me baby girl?"

Regina nodded her head rapidly, her face hot and flushed as her orgasm was approaching hard and fast. "Emma.. Emma I'm gonna cum!" The brunette yelled out.

Emma could feel Regina's core tighten against her fingers. "That's it beautiful cum for me." Emma says, watching Regina come undone.

"Fuuuckkk!" Regina screamed, feeling her juices squirt out, raining all over the sheets.

"Fuck yes baby, I love it when you do that." Emma moaned leaning down to slurp up all of Regina's leaking juices.

"Emma! Oh my god!" Regina hoarsed out.

Emma moaned softly, kissing up Regina's body. "So fucking gorgeous." Emma murmured reaching up to Regina's lips.

Regina laughed softly, kissing Emma deeply as she flipped them over. Her pert fingers ran down pinching Emma's pink nipples. The blonde groaned, deepening the kiss with her tongue. She ran her hands down tan curves, reaching Regina's round ass, giving it a nice smack.

Regina moaned softly into the kiss, before pulling away. Her dark eyes had Emma hypnotized as the latina stared down into her dark forest green ones. 

 "It's time for your Queen to take care of you." Regina purred out as she started to kiss down Emma's body. 

 

 


	2. Taking Care Of Her Savior.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina takes care of her savior. ;)
> 
> I do not own Once Upon a Time.

_Previously on Love You Beyond Words_

_"It's time for you're queen to take care of you." Regina purred out as she started to kiss down Emma's body._

Sparkling Emerald eyes watched intently as plump lips kissed down toned abs. Emma knew her girlfriend had a weakness for her body. Emma worked out to make sure her figure was sculpted and toned. Any chance the brunette got to touch the blonde's biceps, back muscles or abs, she did whole heartedly.

Regina's tongue started to trace every inch of Emma's toned stomach, not missing any little freckle or dimple in the smooth creamy skin. She loved to give Emma all the affection she could. The blonde didn't always see how beautiful she truly was and Regina made sure to not only tell her as many times as she could but show her.

The half latina's tongue traveled lower until she reached in between silky thighs. She took in the musky sweet smell of Emma's center as she settled comfortably so she could please her savior. Two manicured fingers spread open bare wet lips and Regina moaned as she got her first lick of Emma's sweetness.

Emma was overly sensitive which made her let out a loud moan. The feeling of her Queen's tongue licking up and down her cunt like it was her favorite candy had shivers being sent up the blonde's spine. It felt like a million tiny sparks flying through her body as Regina tongue begin to thrust in and out of her dripping cunt.

"Oh my.. holy fuck." Emma moans. She reached down brushing Regina's dark back wanting to look down into gorgeous chocolate eyes. "You look so fucking sexy with you're tongue in my cunt." Emma groans.

Emma was a one for dirty talk and that made Regina devour her even more. She thrusted her tongue deep inside the blonde's leaking core, her eyes never leaving forest green ones that were staring down at her with lust.

Regina reached up squeezing a firm round breast, snaking her tongue out to swirl around Emma's swollen clit. Pulling the hard bud into her mouth, Regina sucked harshly.

"That's it baby! Oh fuck suck on my clit just like that! Make me cum all in you're pretty little mouth!" Emma moaned out.

Regina had been quiet long enough. Pulling away from Emma's clit, she squeezed her tit harder. "Are you telling you're queen what to do?" She asked, pinching a pert rosy nipple.

Regina ran her a finger tip down from Emma's breast until she reached the drenched center of her girlfriend.

"Hmm.. so wet for me." Regina purred.

Wanting more of her lover's touch, Emma grounded her hips down only to be stopped by a firm hand. This caused Emma to groan. God she was aching for more. She needed to cum.

"My queen please make me cum." Emma begged. 

Regina let out a sexy regal laugh as she slid two fingers in.

"Fuck." Emma moaned as she felt her ache subside as her girlfriend fills her tight cunt with her two fingers.

Regina thrusted her fingers up to Emma's spot, loving the way her lover's core wrapped around her fingers. The blonde was tight, wet and hot, pulsing against her.

Her fingers pumped in an out and she flipped her hair back, leaning down towards Emma's lips.

"I love the way you're pussy feels against my fingers. Do you like the way it feels my sweet Emma?" Regina asked in her husky tone.

"Holy.. sh shit... yes I love it!" Emma moaned against Regina's lips.

Emma could feel her stomach tighten as her orgasm was approaching rapidly. Her moans got louder, her mouth open as she was in pure bliss. "God I'm gonna fucking cum."

Regina pumped her fingers harder, using her thumb to rub Emma's swollen bud. "Cum for me. Cum all over my fingers right now." Regina said, pulling at Emma's lip ring.

Emma's back arched off the bed, clawing at the sheets. "Oh.. my god! I'm cumming Regina.. fuck yes baby!" Emma screamed not caring if any neighbors could hear.

Regina moaned into Emma's mouth, feeling her girlfriend gush out around her fingers and onto the already wet sheets.

"Motherfucker." Emma breathed out, her breathing still rapid.

"My name is Regina." The brunette said pulling her fingers out and sucking off Emma's essence.

Emma smirked. "You are a piece of work my queen."

Regina laughed, kissing Emma. "You love it."


	3. Shower Love Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina's shower turns into something more. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Once Upon a Time.

Regina stood up from the messy bed, walking over towards the bathroom. Placing her hand on the frame of the door she turned back to look at her girlfriend. "I'm taking a shower and you are going to put on new sheets." She told the blonde.

Emma whined, sitting up on her elbows. "Why? You are the one who made the mess."

Regina rolled her eyes, walking into the bathroom and taking a look at her disheveled appearance in the large mirror. "Yes, but you are the one who caused it." She turned around with a smirk on her full lips. "Be my good little Swan and make the bed. Then you can join me." She winked before shutting the bathroom door.

Regina turned on the shower, before turning back to the sink to brush her teeth as she waited for the water to warm up. She rinsed her mouth and turned on her favorite playlist.

Stepping in the shower the half latina couldn't help but let out a soft moan as the hot water hit her aching muscles. What she got for having a girlfriend who was a sex addict. Not that Regina was complaining. A smirk played on her lips thinking of her and Emma's last night activities.   
........................................................................

"God damnit." Emma cursed as she put the sheet on one corner of the bed only for it to slip off the other end. She sighed, deciding to try for what seemed to be the fifteenth time.

Getting up she took the black colored sheet and placed it on the corner of the bed. Moving to the other end of the bed, she bit her lip as she tucked the sheet on the opposite end. "Finally." Emma said, moving to do the other side.

Just as she placed the sheet on the right bottom corner, the other two popped off.

"Fuck it." Emma said leaving the sheet in the middle of the bed.  
.........................................................................

Regina was rinsing the shampoo out of her hair swaying her curvy hips to the music. Her eyes were closed making her oblivious to her naked girlfriend stepping quietly in the shower.

"You are fucking sexy." Emma said, startling the half latina.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Regina asks, eyes glaring into her blonde girlfriend's. "Next time be a little louder. Wow never thought I'd say that."

Emma chuckles, backing Regina up against the tile wall. "I'm plenty loud when you are fucking me."

Regina smirked, wrapping her arms around Emma's neck. "That you are my beautiful Swan."

Emma smiled softly, leaning down and kissing Regina gently. They had been together for five years and every time Regina called her beautiful it still made her heart melt. Growing up Emma always felt like the ugly duckling. Regina came along and made her feel like she was the most beautiful thing that has ever walked this earth.

Sometimes Emma thought Regina was too good to be true. The half Puerto Rican/Sicilian was a sight to behold. Emma had never seen anyone so gorgeous in her entire life. Even after being together for so long, the blonde sometimes found herself in awe looking at her girlfriend. Regina was a strong, beautiful, intelligent driven woman who inspired Emma. She didn't think she deserved Regina and that one day the beautiful brunette would leave.

"What is it darling?" Regina asked, pulling her forehead back to look into emerald eyes.

Emma shakes her head, "Nothing baby, you are just amazing."

Regina blushes, looking down at the floor of the shower. "Emma." She says quietly.

Regina had never felt loved growing up and when meeting Emma that completely changed. She couldn't imagine life without her savior. She had never felt like she was good enough for anyone. Emma made her feel like a queen, like she was worth something in life. Never did Regina think she would find someone as incredible as Emma Swan.

Emma smiled, grabbing the loofah off of the hook and pouring a good amount of the apple scented body wash onto it. "Turn around." She said softly.

Regina turned around, moving her long hair to the front. She felt Emma's lips start to plant kisses along her shoulder blade. Regina's tan skin was warm but the cool metal of Emma's lip ring made a chill run down her spine. She leaned her head back against the blonde's front, letting thin pierced lips travel further down.

"I ask myself everyday how I got so lucky to have you. You my queen are absolutely stunning beyond perfection." Emma said, planting soft kisses along her girlfriend's neck as she began to massage the loofah into the brunette's skin.

Regina sighed letting relaxation take over her body. Emma traveled the loofah up further, reaching the dark haired beauty's pert breasts. With her free hand, the blonde's slightly rough fingertips snake down past a taut stomach and pierced navel. Regina's breath hitched as she felt her girlfriend's hand reach her center, circling two fingers on her already sensitive clit.

"Emma darling." Regina breathed out.

The blonde started sucking on the brunette's neck, moving her fingers down to wet lower lips.

"Hmm?" Emma hummed.

"More please." Regina whispered.

Emma smirks against her girlfriend's sweet spot, sliding two long fingers in the brunette's core.

Regina let out a moan, placing a hand on the shower wall to brace herself. Emma's fingers felt amazing inside her and she began to rock her hips upward wanting the digits to go deeper.

"That's it baby, fuck yourself on my fingers." Emma husked against Regina's neck. The toned blonde lifted a tan leg to allow her girlfriend to ground her hips down even further.

Regina rotated her hips against Emma's hand, feeling her girlfriend's fingers push deeper into her wet core. The tips touched her g-spot just right, having the half latina moaning for more.

"God Emma another." Regina strangled out.

Emma growled, turning her lover around. "Come here." She said, picking the petite dark haired latina up. Regina held onto Emma's neck tightly, clawing her long nails into wet creamy flesh as she felt a third finger slip in.

"Fuck.. oh fuck." Regina moaned.

Emma held her girlfriend up as she began to thrust her fingers up into the brunette's cunt. "That's it baby, moan for me." Emma says, leaning down to suck on Regina's collar bone.

Regina grabbed the back of Emma's head, tangling her fingers in wet blonde hair as she felt herself at the brink of her orgasm.

"Emma, I'm gonna cum!" The half latina moaned out, pulling her girlfriend closer.

"Cum for me beautiful." Emma whispered, feeling Regina tighten around her fingers.

Regina let out a scream, feeling herself gush out around Emma's hand.

"God yes baby." Emma groaned.

Regina shook against Emma's body, curling into her neck as she let out small whimpers. Her legs felt weak and limp and she began to slip off of her lover's strong body. Emma wasn't going to let her fall and hiked her girlfriend's body back up, kissing her head. "I've got you beautiful." She said quietly. "I've always got you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Would A Mean Girlfriend Make You Chocolate Chip Pancakes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina makes breakfast despite Emma getting on her nerves. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Once Upon a Time. 
> 
> I want to give a big thank you to my special friend. She was my creativity spark for writing this chapter. Much love! ❤ Make sure to follow her insta @queenmillsx and her twitter/ao3 @reginascoffee

The smell of hazelnut filled the small kitchen as Emma stood by the coffee pot, waiting for it to brew. Latin music played loudly throughout the apartment as Regina liked to listen to music while she cooked. She stirred the thick pancake batter, swaying her hips to the loud beat.

Emma couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend. She looked cuter than ever, wearing nothing but a pair of black Nike pro shorts and an old band t-shirt of Emma's that read AC/DC. She hummed to the song occasionally singing some of the lyrics that Emma didn't understand.

It was a small moment but Emma would never get tired of seeing her beautiful queen dancing barefoot around kitchen whether she was cooking, cleaning or just randomly felt like it.

Regina's long braid swung behind her as she looked over at her smirking girlfriend. Her perfectly shaped eyebrow arching, giving the blonde a look. "What do you find so amusing over there Miss Swan?" She asked.

Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes at that nickname. Regina had called her that the first time they had ever met and five years later it stuck. Emma had gotten use to it that it didn't bother her as much as it use to, especially when they had a little fun roleplaying.

"What I find amusing is you dancing over there." The blonde tells her girlfriend.

Regina gave her lover a smirk, playfully smacking her own ass before turning the stove on to heat up the pan. She knew Emma had a thing for her backside and loved to tease the blonde as much as she could.

Emma bit her lip as she watched Regina's ass begin to move again to the new song that was playing. Her girlfriend's round ass was definitely a weakness. Anything she wore hugged her curves, the way it shook with each sway to her hips, the way Emma could grab two handfuls of juicy cheeks. The blonde loved it all and found herself padding across the tile floor to stand behind her girlfriend.

Regina's bare feet arched upwards as she stood on the tips of her toes to get down the non stick spray and maple syrup. She was so engrossed in the music that she gasped as she felt Emma's hands grip onto her waist.

"Emma Marie Swan, that is the second time this morning you've snuck up on me!" Regina said, slamming her fist down on the granite counter top.

Emma couldn't help but let out an infectious laugh as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend closer. She rested her chin on the brunette's shoulder, taking in the scent of her girlfriend's Yves St. Laurent Black Opium perfume. The smell was addictive, sensual and always made Emma's mouth water. She loved when Regina wore it and couldn't help but want to attack her girlfriend with a million kisses.

"I'm sorry baby it's just you are so beautiful. I can't keep my eyes off of you." Emma says, kissing the exposed skin of Regina's neck. It sounded cheesy sure, but Emma meant every word. She sometimes found herself gazing at the brunette wondering how she got so lucky.

Regina playfully rolled her eyes, flipping the pancake to the undercooked side. "Miss Swan you better not be trying to get in my pants again." The half latina teased knowing Emma truly did think she was the most beautiful one in the entire universe. It still made her stomach flutter with butterflies anytime Emma told her how gorgeous beyond belief she was.

Emma chuckled, kissing Regina's neck again. "No. But I know how much you love when we fuck in the kitchen." She husked out.

Regina smirked. "And I know how much you love it when I deprive you from fucking." Regina says putting the pancake on the plate to cool.

"You my queen are a cruel one." Emma says, smacking the brunette's ass.

Regina let out a dark laugh knowing how much Emma got turned on from the sexy chuckle. "Why do you think my nickname is the Evil Queen dear?" She asks, pouring more batter into the pan.

Emma hums, stealing a chocolate chip from the package. "Because you deprive your girlfriend of sex."

Regina rolls her eyes, snatching the package away from Emma's hands. She sprinkles a few on the uncooked side before turning to her girlfriend with a hand on her hip. "I don't think letting you fuck me twice this morning is depriving you." She tells the blonde.

Regina and Emma were equivalent to two energizer bunnies when it came to their sex life. They were adventurous and always liked to explore. Whether Emma dressed up as a police officer and gave her queen a nice hard fuck or Regina dressed up like a school teacher and made Emma bend over her lap. They had sex in their respective cars, shower, kitchen, the couch, anywhere they could they took full advantage of the situation.

They were no stranger to toys and Emma being a deputy had a pair of handcuffs they liked to use. Regina worked as a secretary, wearing tight skirts and low cut blouses just to drive Emma crazy. As soon as those heels clicked through the entry way, Emma had her queen pinned up against the wall. So it was safe to say, there was definitely no depriving going on in the relationship.

Emma just stuck her tongue out getting down two coffee mugs from the cabinet above. "You're just mean."

Regina turned back to the stove putting the now cooked pancake on the plate with the other one. "Would a mean girlfriend make you chocolate chip pancakes?" She asked, knowing Emma's response.

"No." The blonde said quietly, pouring a full cup of the hazelnut blend into her mug.

Regina gave herself a satisfied smirk and continued to finish up the rest of the pancakes. She made a short stack of chocolate chip and a small stack of apple and cinnamon ones for herself.

As soon as Emma drowned her chocolate chip pancakes in butter and syrup, the blonde began stuffing the delicious food into her mouth. Regina who was delicately cutting a small piece from her stack, looked over at her girlfriend who's mouth was full.

"Are you ever going to stop eating like a child?" The half latina asked, getting Emma's attention.

Emma swallowed, taking a gulp of her coffee in the process. "You are the one who is eating like an old lady. Plus you think it's cute." She says with a cheeky smile, her dimples standing out.

The half latina scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I do no such thing. I just happen to have manners when it comes to eating." She says, unfolding her arms to take the small bite off of her fork.

Emma smirked, licking the syrup from around her thin lips. "You sure have manners when you are eating my pus.. Ow!" Emma says as she feels her girlfriend's bare foot collide with her knee.

Regina smirked watching as Emma rubbed her knee.

"Meanie." Emma said sticking her tongue out.

Regina swallowed her bite, winking at the blonde. "Sure I am."

Emma shook her head, letting a smile play upon her pierced lips. Her girlfriend could be a torturous pain in the ass, but she wouldn't trade her queen for the world. 

 


	5. Beautiful Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff, surrounding Emma and Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Once Upon A Time.

Rubbing her bare face, Regina took a look in the bathroom mirror as her fingertips traced the smooth skin of her high cheekbones. She was blessed to have blemish free skin, her mother having made her take extra care of it growing up. The only flaw being on Regina's face was a small prominent scar above her lip. She had been horseback riding as a small child when an accident happened and the scar formed.

Her mother made sure to tell her it was her fault until the day she moved out. If her mother Cora knew that she had secretly gotten her belly button pierced when she was 16, her head would be on a platter. After meeting Emma who had quite a few piercings, the half latina became more interested and soon had her lip, nose and tongue pierced.

At 23, Regina no longer had to worry about what her mother thought. Her father had passed only a year after meeting Emma when she was 19 and after that Regina officially moved in with Emma and her adoptive parents who had welcomed her in with open arms.

Regina took a sigh, opening the leopard print makeup bag that sat in front of her. She knew she didn't need makeup, but it always made her feel better about herself when she put it on.

She brushed on a smooth layer of her powder foundation, a few coats of mascara over her thick lashes and a light coat of gloss over her plump pierced lips. She put in her nose and tongue ring, before turning off the bathroom light and making her way to the living room.

Emma had dozed off on the couch, Spongebob playing quietly in the background on the large flat screen hanging from the wall. Regina rolled her eyes, turning the TV off. She could swear her girlfriend was still a child.

Looking upon Emma with her mouth agape and long legs sprawled out, Regina couldn't help but smile. Her girlfriend was beyond anything she'd ever seen. She didn't always understand why Emma thought she was ugly or what her lover called herself an ugly duckling. Emma was the most flawless person she had ever laid eyes on and it amazed her how lucky she truly was. With her long blonde hair, smooth skin and gorgeous green eyes, she looked like an angel. She was Regina's angel. Her savior, her knight and her beautiful swan.

Pulling a faux fur blanket out of the ottoman, Regina crawled on top of Emma, laying her head on the blonde's chest. The blonde shifted slightly, feeling a small weight on top of her. She already knew who it was and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's small waist.

Regina wasn't tired but would never pass up and opportunity to cuddle with her knight. She closed her eyes, listening to the soft snores and faint sound sound of Emma's heart beat as it pounded gently against her ear. Regina didn't realize how tired she really felt until she was in complete bliss as she relaxed against Emma's body.

The half latina was pulled from her slumber as she heard the clicking of buttons above her. She frowned, shifting her eyes upwards to see Emma furiously moving her thumbs over the X-Box controller.

"Damnit." Emma cursed, having been shot and killed in the Call of Duty mission she was playing.

Her emerald eyes looked down to see her girlfriend was now awake after have been asleep for an hour. "Hey sleepy head." The blonde said, stroking the top of Regina's head.

The brunette groaned into her girlfriend's chest, scooting herself up to bury her head in the blonde's neck. "I wasn't supposed to fall asleep." She said, her voice muffled.

Emma laughed, setting down her controller. "It's not my fault I'm so comfortable." The blonde said, kissing Regina's head again. She took in the scent of her dark haired girlfriend's cherry blossom shampoo.

"Yes it is." Regina grumbled, pulling the blanket over her head.

Emma couldn't help but smile at this. Regina could definitely be scary at times and Emma knew not to poke at her when her girlfriend was having a bad day. Luckily Regina always sought comfort with Emma and after taking her head off, she would always want to be held.

Emma pulled the blanket back, revealing her girlfriend's beautiful face. Regina's eyes were closed, her long lashes ever so often fluttering from any movement. Her cheeks were dusted with a light blush and her pierced lips shined with a small worn off coat of lip gloss.

"God you are so beautiful baby." Emma whispers. Her rough finger tips travel up Regina's body, reaching the smooth skin of her face.

"Emma stop." Regina whispered as she felt her stomach flutter.

Emma shook her head, burying her face in Regina's braided hair. "No. I've told you from the beginning how I am never going to stop telling you how beautiful you are."

The first time Emma laid eyes on Regina, she was at a loss for words. She knew she was going to marry this woman. The stunning brunette was going to be hers forever. She couldn't process how exquisite the latina was. From her alluring chocolate eyes to her adorable laugh. Every day, Emma asked herself how the gorgeous woman who she got to wake up to and go to bed with every night was all hers.

Regina sighed, sitting up and pulling Emma with her. Placing her soft hands on either side of Emma's smooth cheeks, she looked into curious emerald eyes.

"You my savior are beautiful. I will never understand why you don't see it."

Emma looked down, feeling self conscious all of a sudden. She never understood how Regina saw any beauty in her. Being abandoned as a newborn, Emma was put in the system. She had horrible families who didn't hesitate to call her ugly, worthless, and piece of trash.

At 15, Emma was adopted by a loving couple. Mary Margaret and David Nolan. They made Emma feel loved, worth something, like she had always been theirs. Emma thought it was too good to be and true that it could end at any given moment. The affectionate couple assured her that she wasn't going anywhere and by time she was 18 and legal of age, Emma was calling them mom and dad.

Mary Margaret and David told her she could stay with them as long as she wanted. That this was her home and nothing would ever change that. They accepted her for who she was and that was their beautiful daughter.

"Look at me right now Emma Marie." Regina said in a soft but stern voice.

Emma hesitated but glanced back up into warm loving eyes.

"I have never seen someone as flawless as you are. Your beauty shines brighter than any star in the sky. Your green eyes pull me away from any bad thoughts, any time I look into them I feel instantly better. Your beautiful pink lips that I can't get enough of. Every time I feel them against mine, I feel a burst of energy flow through me. I love how they are always a little bit chapped but you always steal my chapstick to make them better for me."

Regina laughs a little, feeling Emma cheeks heat up against her hands.

"Quit doubting yourself baby. You were never an ugly duckling. You were always a beautiful swan. My beautiful swan." Regina tells her lover quietly.

There were moments like this in their relationship where they opened up with one another. Both women were closed off. Having experienced horrendous childhoods, the two had walls built up around them that no one could break. Somehow with eachother, they could tell each other everything and bring down those walls. Regina always knew when something was bothering Emma. The blonde would be very quiet and reserved wanting to be left alone.

Emma knew when Regina was upset by how angry the brunette got. She would lash out at anything and everything. Emma could just simply take Regina's hand in hers and the half latina would calm down immediately.

Emma and Regina had a bond like no one else. They were each other's half. Their love was unconditional and they admitted to each other on several vulnerable occasions that they needed one another.

"What's the matter darling?" Regina asked, seeing Emma's eyes water.

Her blonde lover shook her head, pulling her in closer.

"You are amazing and I will get tired of you expressing how beautiful you think I am." Emma said quietly.

Regina smiled, "All I am doing is speaking the truth."

Emma flashed her dimples, pulling her queen in for a much needed kiss. She sighed contently, feeling her girlfriend's soft lips move with hers. She laid back on the couch, pulling Regina on top of her as their kiss deepened.

Regina slid her tongue in Emma's warm mouth, causing a moan from the blonde as her girlfriend felt her tongue ring. Emma placed her hands on Regina's curvy hips, traveling her fingers up and down soft tan skin as she flicked her tongue across the metal ball of her queen's piercing.

Moving them downward, Emma rested her hands on the round ass of her girlfriend. She squeezed the juicy flesh, taking in every bit with her palms. Regina moaned into Emma's mouth, pulling her by the shirt to kiss her deeper.

Emma sucked on her lovers tongue, pulling back to lick swollen lips, biting her lip ring gently.

Regina giggles, leaning down to take Emma's lip piercing between two perfectly white teeth. The blonde chuckled, feeling a soft hand come up to brush her blonde waves back.

Regina smirked, leaning towards Emma's ear. "You didn't think we were done, did you Swan?" The half latina husked out, licking around the shell of Emma's ear.

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Coming Home From Work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma comes home from work, eyes glued to Regina's own outfit. Smut ensues. Lots of it. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Once Upon a Time. 
> 
> This chapter is very dirty, you've been warned.

Dropping her keys and badge in the ceramic bowl of the entry way table, Emma pulls off her dark brown Steve Madden boots, placing them by hall closet. She left on her grey beanie and red leather jacket as she made her way down the hall.

"Gina?" The blonde deputy called out.

"Kitchen." Emma heard the faint voice of her girlfriend.

The blonde walked in the kitchen, seeing the half Latina still dressed from work. She was bent over slightly as she typed away on her silver MacBook that sat at the kitchen island. The maroon blouse she wore hung low, revealing the brunette's delicious cleavage. Emma could just make out the lace of her girlfriend's bra.

Her black pencil skirt was tight against her round backside. Emma licked her lips, traveling her eyes down to the tan thigh that was peaking out from the slit of the skirt. Her five inch pumps clicked on the tile floor as she shifted her weight to the other foot.

Turning her head, Regina lowered her glasses down the bridge of her nose. "Are you going to just keep staring Swan?" The dark haired woman asked.

Emma smirked, walking over to stand behind her gorgeous girlfriend. Moving long dark hair to the side, the blonde's hands traveled down curvy hips, planting kisses along Regina's neck.

"Mmm hello there beautiful." Emma says between gentle nips of the smooth skin.

Regina sighed, relaxing into her girlfriend's embrace. Even though she was just a secretary, the brunette had a long day. She was just finishing up some paperwork when Emma walked in. The moment her savior touched her, the feeling of stress, lifted off her body.

"Hello darling. How was your day?"

The half latina leaned her head back against Emma leather clad shoulder, feeling the cool metal of one of Emma's lip rings, touching her warm skin.

The blonde had been horny ever since she saw Regina leave the apartment in that outfit. The deputy couldn't help but send out a few dirty texts, telling her girlfriend just how bad she had been wanting her all day.

"Boring. All I could think about was you." Emma husked out into an olive ear. Her tongue snaked around the diamond earring of Regina's right ear as her hands reached inches up to begin in unbuttoning the maroon blouse.

"And what exactly were you thinking about?" Regina asked. She swallowed hard, feeling herself getting wetter by each passing moment.

"How bad I wanna bend you over this counter and fuck you until you can't take it anymore." Emma purred.

Regina turned her head, meeting dark forest green eyes. "What's stopping you?" She asked, nothing but lust in her chocolate orbs.

Emma let's out a low growl, capturing plump cranberry colored lips between her teeth. Regina slams her laptop shut, moving it as far to the side as she could so Emma could sit her on the island. The blonde's lips sucked at the metal lip ring, her hands hooking behind thick thighs. She sat the petite latina on the counter, letting the other woman's tongue slide into her warm mouth.

Regina dug her heels into Emma's jean covered ass, reaching up to pull the grey beanie off her lovers head. Her hands found the lapels of Emma's jacket, in which she pushed off onto the kitchen floor. The blonde pulled away, unbuttoning the rest of Regina's silk blouse.

"That's my favorite jacket." Emma said with a teasing whine.

Regina rolled her eyes, black rimmed glasses still perched on the bridge of her nose. "Do you really think I care about your hideous jacket? Right now all I care about is your face between my legs." The brunette stated, letting Emma slide her blouse off her shoulders. "Now come here." Regina demanded, pulling Emma by the sweater only to shove her pierced tongue in the blonde's mouth.

Emma kissed Regina deeply, moving her hand down to spread tan thighs apart. Blunt fingernails wander up, reaching to palm a hot center. Regina moaned softly, rocking against Emma's hand as her thin lace thong didn't do to cover much.

"Aren't you just soaked for me baby?" Emma asked with a tease, rubbing the palm of her hand against the half latina's wet cunt.

Thin pierced lips move down a sharp jawline, scraping her teeth across every inch of Regina's exposed neck. Her right hand reaches behind the brunette's back, unhooking the thin bra to reveal two beautiful breasts. Regina's nipples instantly harden from the cool air and arousal running through her body. Her long dark hair hit the counter as she leaned back on her elbows feeling Emma's tongue lick down the column of her neck down to her pulse point where the deputy began to suck harshly.

Emma's fingers slipped the little thong aside underneath the brunette's skirt feeling immediate wetness dripping from her girlfriend's folds.

"Fu..fuck." Regina shuddered.

Emma smirked against olive skin, moving her lips down to two waiting breasts. Taking the left one in her hand, Emma's lips wrapped around the half latina's dark nipple of her right breast. Regina moaned softly, amber eyes lustfully looking into emerald ones. Her savior looked sexy as hell looking up into her eyes as she switched back and forth between sucking and flicking her tongue against the hard bud.

"You like that baby girl?" Emma asks, switching to the other breast to give it the same amount of attention.

Regina nodded, biting her bottom lip as she could feel her thong sticking to her wet center. Emma placed a hand on the dark haired woman's flat stomach, leaning her back.

"You are unbelievably sexy." Emma whispered traveling her tongue down the sweet smelling skin. Her teeth nibble at the diamond belly button ring, sucking it softly into her mouth. "Lift your hips up baby girl." Emma says pulling away.

Regina does as she's told, letting her girlfriend unzip the black skirt and sliding it down curvy hips. The blonde, leans down towards the thin lace, pulling it off with her teeth. Regina spread her legs, letting Emma see just how wet she was.

"I'm so wet for you my savior. I need your tongue in my dripping cunt." The half latina said, needing to feel Emma's mouth on her sex.

The couple liked to take turns taking control with one another and tonight Emma was going to have her begging for more.

Emma licked her lips, throwing her blonde hair back over her shoulders. She spread open Regina's lower lips, diving into her sweet tasting pussy.

"Fuck yes Emma, put your tongue in my cunt!" Regina moaned out, reaching down to grab at blonde hair.

Emma groaned against Regina, lapping up the sweet juices that leaked out from the brunette's core. Her tongue licked rapidly up and down velvety folds, quite not reaching her girlfriend's swollen clit that desperately needed attention. Regina shifted to sit up on one elbow, watching piercing green eyes look up at her.

Emma ignored the feeling of her own wetness, taking her index and ring finger to open Regina's folds. "God, you are just dripping baby." Emma said, leaning down to slide her tongue into complete wetness.

Regina threw her head back, tightening her grip on Emma's hair as the blonde began to tongue fuck her at a fast pace. She moaned loudly, digging her heels into her girlfriend's back, her savior's tongue was pure magic.

"Fuck Emma baby, just like that! Fuck me with that tongue of yours darling!" The half latina moaned out, eyes rolling into the back of her head from pure ecstasy.

Emma groaned, tounging Regina's pussy like it was her last meal. The juices filling her mouth and hitting her taste buds had Emma gripping thick thighs tighter to pull Regina closer. "You taste so fucking amazing." The blonde mumbled. She started moving her head from side to side, devouring as much of Regina as she could. Her leaking essence dripping down her throat like sweet apple juice.

"Ooh fuck!" Regina moaned, her bare back arching off the island. Emma was eating her ravenously, mouth and tongue, sloppily moving against her soaked sex. She sat up, grippimg Emma's head with both hands as she started to buck her hips to match the blonde's tongue.

"Yes! Yes! Baby oh my fucking god!" Regina moaned, fisting her hands in blonde waves.

Emma growled against Regina's cunt, slurping juicy lips into her mouth. The blonde deputy was starving for her queen's cunt. She snaked her tongue up towards Regina's pulsing clit, causing the brunette to let out a loud hiss.

Emma laughed against her, pulling away to look into amber eyes clouded with lust. Regina was about to protest until she felt pierced lips pull her clit into a warm mouth. "Pull it, bite it! You know I love that!" The half latina moaned.

"You are so fucking sexy, you love it rough don't you? Biting your clit with my teeth, makes you want to cum all in my mouth." Emma husked out.

Emma pulls Regina's engorged clit with her teeth, making the brunette moan out loud. She reached up with one hand and grabbed a firm breast. Regina's moans echoed off the wall, as she watched Emma suck hard on her swollen bud. She could feel the familiar feeling in the pit of her belly, knowing she wasn't going to last long if Emma kept up with that incredible mouth.

The half latina's breathing became shallow and cheeks heating up with a flush as her climax was taking over quickly. She couldn't take much more of the tongue and lips sucking harshly against her. She gripped the edge of the counter with one hand, another holding Emma's head in place. "Don't fucking stop! I'm gonna cum!" Regina yelled, letting out a strangled moan.

Emma felt Regina's clit pulse between her lips, moaning as rich sweetness filled her mouth. She licks slowly up and down swollen folds, letting Regina's body relax. She traveled her tongue back up to a heaving chest and up to open pierced lips. "Already tired baby?" Emma purred, capturing her girlfriend in a open mouthed kiss.

"Mmm, not even close Swan." Regina murmured, pulling Emma by her sweater.

"You know what I wanna do?" Emma asks, rubbing her hands up and down curvy hips.

Regina hummed, looking into emerald eyes that were filled with desire. She was still soaked and kept growing more by the minute. She bit her lip, waiting for Emma's idea. The blonde smirked, leaning down towards Regina's ear. "I wanna fuck you with my cock."

Pulling off her glasses, Regina swallowed hard, shifting back to look at Emma. "Take me to the bedroom then." She said in that sexy voice that made Emma soaked.

The blonde deputy picked her petite girlfriend up, letting the brunette's tan legs wrap around her waist. Regina held Emma tightly, sliding her pierced tongue into the blonde's mouth as her strong lover, carried her down the hall into their bedroom. Reaching the room, Emma gently threw Regina down on the large bed, hovering over her.

"You are wearing too many clothes." Regina said, pulling at the bottom of Emma's sweater as she kicked off her own heels.

The blonde chuckled, standing up to pull off her sweater along with her tank top. Regina bit her lip, eyes raking over the toned body before her. Emma winked, pulling her sports bra over her head and throwing it across the room. She unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them down her toned thighs as well as her boy shorts and socks.

Regina licked her lips, reaching a hand down to play with her slick folds as she waited for Emma to get one of their strap ons. The deputy, picked one of their favorites, attaching it to the harness and fastening it over her hips. She swallowed back a moan as the material hit right at her stimulated clit and knew she would climax soon.

Seeing her Queen playing with herself was something that turned Emma on like no other. The brunette had a smug look on her face as she rubbed her sensitive clit with two fingers. With her free hand she made a come hither motion which made Emma pounce. She flipped Regina over on her stomach, smacking the juicy ass that laid before her eyes. "You think your fucking cute laying there and touching yourself, don't you?"

Regina held back a moan, turning to look at her girlfriend. "I have no idea what you are talking about Em-ma." She said innocently, drawing out her savior's name. She knew Emma was ready to fuck and hard. The blonde didn't play games when she was this turned on but Regina loved to tease her, knowing she'd get a rough fucking.

"No idea what I'm taking about huh?" Emma asked. Regina began to speak but instead let out a loud moan as she felt Emma thrust the toy deep inside her tight core.

"Fuck Emma!" Regina let out by the surprise intrusion.

Emma growled, pulling long dark hair into a tight fist. She pounded hard into the brunette, letting her girlfriend's round ass smack against her with each thrust. God that ass was out of this world and Emma couldn't help but give it a hard smack.

"Emma!" Regina moaned, gripping the sheets with one hand. She was so full, Emma pounding into her hard and fast, hitting her g-spot each time.

"What baby girl? Too much? You can't take me slamming into your tight little cunt?" Emma husks into the brunette's ear, biting the diamond earring she wore.

Regina moaned louder, flooding against the toy as Emma's dirty talk had her wanting more. She was starting to lose her composure wanting nothing more then to be fucked by her savior. She arched her back, reaching to grab Emma by the back of the neck, pulling her in for a sloppily kiss. "Fuck me Emma, fuck your queen's cunt." Regina knew talking to Emma would get her girlfriend's stamina riled up.

The blonde groaned, pulling Regina's lip ring with her teeth. "So fucking sexy, your pussy is dripping around my cock, isn't it? God I love fucking you." Emma rasps out against swollen lips.

Regina held Emma tightly with one arm, smacking her ass back to meet the blonde's thrusts. She pulled at blonde hair, leaning her head back against a pale shoulder to let out lustful moans. A tingling feeling was coming over her body, as Emma hit her spot over and over. "Baby, fuck.. I'm gonna squirt!" Regina yelled, reaching down to rub her clit.

Emma moaned, smacking Regina's hand away and rubbing the brunette's inflamed clit. "Fuck yes baby, squirt on my fucking cock."

Regina gasped, thrashing her head against Emma's shoulder. "Emma! Emma! Oh god!" She screamed, feeling herself gush out all around the toy.

Emma kissed Regina's shoulder, letting the brunette come down from her high. She pulled out, groaning as the fake cock was covered in Regina's wetness. She needed a mouthful of the leaking juices that her taste buds craved. Leaning down, she spread Regina's red cheeks, running her tongue up swollen velvety folds. The brunette threw her head down on the bed, her long hair falling over her face. The sounds of Emma slurping up her essence, filled the room making her thrust her hips back against her girlfriend's greedy mouth.

Flipping her hair to the side, Regina watched her girlfriend moaning into her slippery cunt as she gulped down every drop of leaking cream. The half latina loved the sexy scene before her. Her savior looked sexier than ever, blonde hair wild, head bobbing up and down, sounds of her tongue and lips sucking loudly.

Regina moaned lowly, rotating her hips against Emma's face. "Yes baby, just like that."

Emma's emerald eyes looked up to mirror dark ones. She ran a hand up the brunette's toned back, traveling it back down to dig her short nails into a thick cheek. She was addicted to the taste of her Queen and would never get tired of the way she felt perfectly between her tongue.

Pulling away, Emma licked her lips looking at her gorgeous girlfriend. She saw the hungry look in the dark haired woman's eyes, knowing her Queen wanted more. Regina threw her hair back, turning around to crawl to her toned savior.

"Lay down. I want to ride you." She said husked, pulling Emma to the bed.

Emma gladly laid back, resting her head on the many pillows. Regina positioned herself over the silicone toy, sliding down completely, letting it fill her up. Emma moaned, feeling the harness hit right at her clit again. Regina rested her hands on Emma's chest and slowly started to shift herself up and down the large toy.

"So deep in my pussy baby." The dark haired latina moaned, leaning down to kiss Emma deeply. Emma groaned in her mouth, reaching down to place two hands on either side of her girlfriend's round juicy cheeks that were slowly bouncing up and down. Regina pulled away from the kiss, removing her hands to start licking down to Emma's chest.

Regina knew Emma loved her tongue piercing. She made sure to look into forest green eyes, as she began to flick her pierced muscle across the hard pink nipple of Emma's right breast.

"Fuck... that tongue!" The blonde moaned, watching the sliver piercing of her girlfriend's tongue move rapidly across the hard bud. Regina smirked against her, switching to the left breast. She took the rosy tip into her mouth, sucking it greedily.

"Fuck baby, ride my cock! Make me cum." The blonde groaned as Regina pulled away from her breasts.

Regina wiped her mouth, leaning back on two hands. Her long silky hair, hit the bed as she began to slowly bounce up and down on the fake cock. Emma awed at the sight before her. "Regina, god you are fucking beautiful." The blonde said watching her Queen work herself on the toy.

Her perfect breasts bounced with each thrust, dark nipples hard from arousal. Her toned stomach glistened with perspiration, her navel piercing shining in the light. And the view of her cunt sliding up and down, wetness seeping out had Emma almost over the edge. The material of harness rubbed her in just the right place each time Regina thrusted down.

The half latina moaned loudly, letting the toy hit her overstimulated g-spot. She bounced fast on the cock, knowing she wasn't going to last long. With Emma's moans echoing through the room, she knew her girlfriend was close to her own orgasm.

Emma reached out, rubbing Regina's clit as the brunette impaled herself down hard on the silicone toy.

"Oh baby! I'm close!" Regina moaned in a hoarse voice as she could feel her climax building up quickly. Emma nodded her head rapidly, feeling her own orgasm approaching.

"Regina! Fuck I'm gonna cum!" Emma moaned, throwing her head back.

Regina let out a cry of pleasure, arching her back. "Fuck! fuck! Fuck! I'm cummimg! Emma baby!" She screamed out, her juices spraying out hitting Emma's abs and chest. That sent the blonde over the edge and had her yelling out as her orgasm came down hard. "Oh fuck!!!!"

The blonde hit her head back over and over, breathing deeply as the pleasure was still taking over her body. Regina was in pure bliss, rubbing her clit as she kept squirting against Emma. She knew the neighbors heard them by now but the couple didn't care one bit, they rode out each others orgasms, trying to calm down from the powerful climaxes they had given one another.

Regina laid against Emma's chest, breathing heavily against the blonde. Emma brushed dark locks back, kissing Regina's damp forehead. "Spent already?" She teased the half latina.

The brunette looked up at her girlfriend, "Ready for another round Swan?" 


	7. Show Me You Love Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuteness as Emma and Regina are out and about. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Once Upon a Time. I also do not own song used in this chapter. 
> 
> Song is Feel by Post Malone feat. Kehlani. Listen to it if you want while it plays in the scene. :)

_****_Pulling her Black Mercedes into a parking space, Regina grabbed her purse and stepped out of the sleek sports car. She locked it behind her and made her way inside the building, walking up the stairs to the door that read 108. She unlocked the door, stepping inside the inviting apartment.

It had been a good day for the gorgeous brunette. She had an easy day at work, getting off at 3:30 in the afternoon. She knew Emma was home and was excited to spend the rest of the evening with her beautiful blonde savior. Slipping off her coat, Regina sat her bag down on the entry way table along with her keys and made her way into the living room.

The blonde deputy had moved one of the kitchen chairs into the living room, sitting in front of the large flat screen as she played one of her many video games. She wore her headset and Regina could make out the familiar sound of their friend Ruby's voice through the head piece. Emma turned her head, smirking as she sees her Queen.

"Hey Rubes, gotta go." Emma said, pausing the game and signing off. She pulled off her headset, standing up from her spot near the TV. "Hello gorgeous. Your home early." The blonde said, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's curvy hips.

Regina smiled, flashing her pearly whites up at her savior. She rested her arms around the blonde's neck, kissing her pierced lips softly. "Hello darling. Yes, I'm relieved it was an easy day and I got off early, because I missed you."

Emma picked the half latina up, letting the brunette wrap her stocking covered legs around her waist. "I missed you too my queen." The blonde said, kissing plump lips again sweetly. Regina pulled back, running her hands through long blonde waves.

"So I was thinking we could go out. We need to go do a little grocery shopping, maybe go and get some ice cream or something." Regina suggested as Emma sat her back down on her heels.

The blonde deputy place a hand on her chest, letting out a fake gasp. "I'm shocked that the health nut herself wants go out and eat ice cream before dinner."

Regina rolled her eyes, slapping Emma playfully on the chest. "I'm not a health nut. I just like to keep my figure looking good." The half latina said, running her manicured hands down her curvy body.

Emma bit her lip, taking in her girlfriend's appearance. The dark haired woman wore a tight magenta dress that hugged her in all the right places. Her tan legs were clad in black stockings, black stilettos supporting her feet. Her long raven locks were braid half way down her back, soft curls hanging loosely around her shoulders. Her dark eyes were smoldering with a brown shadow and thick lashes long with black mascara and those full pierced deep red lips that Emma loved so much.

"God damn baby.. you are always looking good and you damn well know it." Emma rapsed out, backing Regina up against the wall. "I can tell by that smirk on your face."

Regina gave Emma a sexy pout, pulling her down by the back of her neck. "I don't know what you are talking about?" The half latina purred in her husky tone. She attached her lips to thin pink ones, sliding her pierced tongue in the blonde's mouth.

Emma sucked on the muscle gently, placing her hands on either side of a small waist. Regina smirked into the kiss, reaching down to run her long nails against the material of Emma's dark grey sweater. She pulled away, leaving a sulking Emma. "Gina.." The blonde whined. "I want more kisses."

Regina placed a hand on Emma's cheek, stroking it with the pad of her thumb. "Awe, my poor little deprived Swan." The brunette pouted cutely, Emma nodded her head, frowning as if she was a four year old child who just found out they couldn't get their favorite candy.

"I need kisses from my Gina." The blonde said, leaning her warm cheek into the hand that rested against her face. She planted several pecks on the soft flesh, making Regina smile.

"Don't worry love, when we come home we can kiss all night if you want." Regina says reaching up to brush wisps of blonde hair out of her lover's face.

Emma flashed a toothy green, her lips leaning down to kiss Regina's cheek over and over. The half latina giggled as Emma's lips tickled her. "Darling stop." She laughed, trying to get out of Emma's strong grip. The blonde shook her head, "No." She mumbled before sticking her tongue out and licking a clean stripe across her girlfriend's face.

"Emma Marie Swan, you are disgusting!" The dark haired woman yelled, pulling back to wipe off her face. She scoffed, playfully shoving the blonde away as she started to walk into the kitchen. Her heels clicked on the tile floor, opening the fridge to make a mental note of things they needed to get from the store.

"But you looovvveee me!" The blonde sang as she walked towards the hall to pull on her black riding boots over her jeans. She opens the closet grabbing her red, white and black plaid coat and finds her dark grey beanie in the pocket. "Hey I've been looking for this." The 23 year old stated, placing it over her long locks before taking a look in the mirror.

Regina slipped on her black coat with fur trim, rolling her eyes. "You and your fifty beanies that you own." She mumbled, tying the belt that closed her outerwear. She took a look in the mirror above the entry way table, flipping her long curls to the side. She unzipped her bag, digging to find her M.A.C lipstick.

"You think I'm cute." Emma said, standing behind her girlfriend. The blonde wraps her arms around her lover's waist, resting her chin on top of the brunette's shoulder. Regina looked at Emma through the mirror, shaking her head. "Don't flatter yourself Swan." She said, turning back to look at her own reflection. Emma didn't say anything, watching as her girlfriend began to apply the dark red lipstick precisely to her full pierced lips. The blonde was always mesmerized by her Queen's beauty. She was truly a masterpiece that no one could compare too.

"Quit being so beautiful." Emma murmured, kissing behind Regina's ear.

The half latina rubbed her lips together, making sure there were no smudges. She closes the cap, putting it back in her bag before turning to her girlfriend. "Maybe I do think you are cute." She says winking to the blonde. Emma smiles, kissing Regina's cheek not wanting to mess up the brunette's lipstick.

"I'll let you drive my car." Regina said, handing Emma her car keys as she didn't want to wait for her girlfriend's old Volkswagen to heat up. She opened the door to the apartment, letting Emma turn to lock it. "Awe you don't want to take the bug?" The blonde asks, knowing what her girlfriend thought of the car. Regina called it the death trap, the yellow monstrosity, the metal coffin on wheels.

"No, we aren't taking that thing." Regina said, walking down the stairs.

"You are mean, that's my baby." The blonde deputy said behind Regina, who was taking her sweet time down the staircase. The dark haired 23 year old, rolled her eyes opening the door that led out to the parking lot. The cool Maine air hit hard, letting her long raven curls blow black in the wind. She wrapped her coat tighter around her body, shivering.

Emma had a black leather glove in her mouth as she slipped the other one on her free hand. Regina waited paitently, wanting Emma to hold her hand as she left her gloves in the car.

"Damn it's freezing!" Emma said, putting the other glove on and quickly walking towards her girlfriend. Regina reached out for the blonde's leather clad hand. Emma clasps her hand with the brunette's bare one, kissing it softly. She digs the keys out of her pocket and the two quickly walk to the shiny black car that was parked next to the rusty yellow one.

Emma unlocked the car, walking Regina to the passenger side and opening the door for her. Regina smiled, loving how thoughtful her girlfriend was. Emma was a hopeless romantic at heart and definitely a gentleman or woman, all the time.

"Thank you my knight." Regina said, sliding inside the red leather passenger seat of her car.

"Anything for my Queen." Emma bows, only to lean down for a kiss. Regina places a soft peck against the blonde's thin pierced lips, not wanting to ruin her freshly applied lipstick.

Emma shuts the door, running around to the drivers side and hopping in quickly. She starts the car, turning on the heat to full blast. She takes her iPhone out of her coat pocket and hooks it up to the cars Bluetooth.

"Where to first?" The blonde asked, searching for a specific song on her playlist.

Regina pops a piece of cinnamon flavored gum in her mouth, turning to put on her seatbelt. "I want to go to the furniture store and check out this chair." She says as Emma starts to back out of the parking space.

Emma turns the volume up on the dashboard and the smooth r&b song starts to play loudly throughout the cars speakers.

**She talking that noise, take her loving with the dawn  
Always talkin' on the phone  
After we fuck in the morn'  
She wake up, she wearin' my clothes  
She always be callin' my phone  
She always be stealin' my clothes, yeah  
Askin' me how does it feel**

Emma pulls out onto the road, making her way to the furniture store that wasn't that far from their apartment. Turning her head, she glanced at her girlfriend. The sun reflected off her gorgeous face, creating an angelic glow. Her red lips were open, silently mouthing the words to the song. How perfect could her Queen be? She looked like a goddess, sitting regally in the luxurious leather seat, chewing her gum slowly and singing the song quietly.

_**She got that soldier**_  
_**Four days a hundred thousand**_  
 ** _Forever like a diamond_  
She bring me back to life, yeah  
I'm so fly I'm martian  
Quit talkin' all that nonsense**

Emma reached her right hand over from the steering wheel, placing it on her girlfriend's thigh. She traced small circles, occasionally taping them slowly to match the beat of the song.

_**I cross my t's and dot my i's yeah I'm for real (yeah, I'm for real)**_  
_**He hold me down (she hold me down)**_  
 ** _That's my shit (that's my shit)_  
He buy whatever, he know the drill (know the drill)  
Don't need no pill (no pill, no)  
He whispered in my ear and told me feel, feel, feel, oh, oh, oh**

Regina attached her hand with Emma's, pulling it up to kiss the leather covered flesh gently. A smirk played on her lips as she heard the lyrics. Leaning over, her pierced tongue traced the black plug of Emma's ear. "She whispered in my ear and told me feel, feel, feel... oh." Regina husked, changing the song lyrics slightly.

Emma groaned, shivering as she felt the hot breath of her girlfriend. Something about Regina singing in her ear, was extremely sexy. They were definitely having sex to this song later, Emma thought as she came to a stop light.

_**He love that I say what I feel  
He feel what I say 'cause it's real** _

"You are so fucking sexy." Emma said, turning her head to kiss Regina hard, not caring if she ruined the red lipstick that her girlfriend took her time to apply. A car honked behind them as the light turned green, making Emma look into her rear view mirror. "Fuck off." She grumbled. Regina laughed softly, kissing Emma's neck.

"Eyes on the road baby." The half latina husked before continuing to sing sexily in Emma's ear.

**_I know you like it when I act like I'm still shy_  
Then turn around and put that thing in overdrive  
I'm down to ride  
I'ma keep you on my shoulder**

Emma bit her lip, thanking the heavens that the song ended just as they pulled into the small furniture store. She shut off the car and adjusted the grey beanie on her head. "You are a mean woman Mills." The blonde said, shutting off the car, narrowing green eyes into dark brown ones.

Regina smirked, unfastening her seat belt. She leaned over towards Emma's lips, staring into emerald orbs. "You can teach me a lesson when we get home." The brunette purred, ghosting her lips over Emma's before pulling back with a grin playing upon her face. She opened the door, heels hitting the concrete as she stepped out.

Oh how she definitely was going to teach her a lesson, Emma thought as she shut and locked the door behind her. She grabbed Regina's hand and the couple made their way inside.

The owner gave them a warm greeting asking if they needed help with anything. Regina told him that they were just looking, leading Emma to the piece she wanted to look at it.

"What do you think about this for the living room?" The brunette asked, running her hand over the soft material of the chair.

"I like it. But there's only one why to find out." Emma said, plopping herself down in the damask printed chair. She put her arms behind her head, leaning back. "I could definitely play video games in this." The 23 year old said, smiling up at her non amused girlfriend.

"Can you not act like a child?" Regina said, putting her hands on her hips. "And who said I was allowing you to play your video games while sitting in this?"

Emma stood up, "Because I won't be dragging the kitchen chairs into the living room anymore." She says, giving her girlfriend a knowing smirk.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Why you don't just play on the couch, like you do half the time. I will never know." The half latina exasperated.

"I need to see the full action sometimes." Emma says, pretending to duck down and hide from someone as if she was playing the game.

"Oh dear god, I'm in a relationship with a six year old." Regina said, palming her forehead hoping that others didn't see her girlfriend acting like an idiot. "Emma stop that!"

Emma stood back up, flashing her dimples. "You said earlier that you thought I was cute." She said, wrapping her arms around Regina's waist again as the brunette looked at other decorative items.

"And that was before you were acting like a damn fool." The half latina said, picking up a black vase.

Regina secretly loved Emma acting like an idiot. Well most of the time. Despite her protesting, it always made Regina's heart flutter. Her girlfriend could be absolutely ridiculous, but a smile usually always played on her face after her scolding to the blonde. Even thinking about it, had her pearly whites flashing.

"There's that beautiful smile. See! You still think I'm cute!" Emma said, kissing Regina cheek.

Regina shook her head, setting the vase back down on it's respected shelf. "I want to buy this chair, but there's no way it is going to fit in my car." The brunette said, pursing her lips to think.

Regina was right, the backseat of the sports car was tiny and Emma knew there was no way in hell the chair would even budge. Emma thought for a moment, before an idea came to mind. "How about you pay for it, and I'll have my dad come by and pick it up in the morning." The blonde suggested since her dad had a truck.

That was the best way to go, and Regina nodded. "Okay, well let me go pay for it and make sure it gets marked so no one else will buy it." She said.

They made their way up to the register, where Regina pulls out her wallet. Emma texted her dad while Regina paid for the piece of furniture and discussed the plan with the owner of the store. He said that was fine, and the two were on their merry way.

"Ice cream?" Emma asks, pulling off to the other end of town where their favorite shop was.

Regina nods, placing a hand on her stomach with a cute smile. Emma laughed, "You are too damn cute." The blonde said. Emma loved that smile so much. It was absolutely perfect, with her perfectly white teeth that could make anyone fall. Too bad she was all Emma's.

Regina smiled softly, looking out the window. Five years of being together and it still left a blush on her cheeks when Emma told her how cute, beautiful and sexy she was. She had never though she was a piece of art, but Emma never stopped telling her that she was the most perfect thing to ever walk this earth.

They made their way into the shop, where the owner greeted two of her favorites customers. Regina licked her lips, looking over all of the flavors. She wanted to try something a little different, despite her girlfriend ordering the same thing she always got. Rocky road.

"What do you want baby?" Emma asks, resting her head on Regina's shoulder.

Regina rests into Emma's embrace, deciding on mint chocolate chip. She orders two small scoops and waits for the older woman to fix the cups of ice cream.

"Let's go to the bay." Emma suggested as the owner hands them their ice cream after paying.

With a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth, Regina's perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowed. She swallowed, giving Emma a look. "It's freezing outside." She says. "Plus we are eating ice cream."

Emma placed a hand on her chest, her jaw dropping. "Really? I had no idea. I wondered where this came from!" She exclaimed, holding up her two scoops of rocky road.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Okay smartass. Let's go." She said, pushing Emma backwards before strutting outside to the car. The blonde smirked, thanking the owner before meeting her girlfriend outside.

They made the short drive to the docks, parking the car to look over the sparkling water. As Regina silently at her cold treat, she stared across the bay looking absolutely beautiful. Emma smiled softly, brushing a stand of dark hair behind her girlfriend's ear. She unbuckled her seatbelt, leaning over to place a soft kiss on the brunette's temple.

Regina shivered, feeling the cold pierced lips touch her warm skin. She smiled, a soft giggle coming out. "Emma." She said, setting down her near empty cup on the dashboard. The blonde hummed against smooth skin, "Let's go out towards the dock. I promise to keep you warm." Emma whispered.

Regina nodded, placing her gloves on before stepping out of the car. Emma met her at the hood of the car, reaching out to grab her hand. Regina gladly takes it and the loving couple make their way over towards the docks.

Regina takes in the smell of the fresh water, looking over the gorgeous water. She always loved it here, and especially loved sharing the beautiful view with her love.

"What are you thinking about baby?" Emma asks, her arms wrapping around her girlfriend's coat covered waist.

Regina leaned back, placing her gloved hands on top of Emma's. She sighed, relaxing immediately into her savior's warm touch. Her favorite place to be was in Emma's arms, she felt safe and knew her girlfriend would never let anything happen to her.

"Just how beautiful it is here." The half latina said quietly.

Emma placed a kiss along Regina's neck, traveling her lips to back towards her ear. "Yes baby, you are absolutely beautiful." The blonde whispered.

A blush crept upon Regina's cheeks, "Emma darling." The brunette breathed out, turning to face her angelic girlfriend. She placed her hands on either side of the blonde's face, resting her forehead against pale skin. "Why are so good to me?" She asks.

Emma smiles, rubbing her nose against Regina's giving her an Eskimo kiss. "Because Regina Maria Mills, you are my entire world. I've told you from the day I met you, how beautiful you are and how you are the most precious thing in the universe. You deserve to be loved more than anymore." She said softly.

Regina shook her head, leaning back to look into green eyes. "No darling, you deserved to love and I am glad you let me give it to you everyday."

Emma leaned in again, kissing full lips. "There are no words to describe how much I love you." She whispered.

Regina pulled Emma in more, kissing her deeply. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, letting strong arms pick her up. "Let's go home Swan." She whispered against thin pierced lips.

"What about the grocery store?" Emma asked, hiking Regina up higher.

The brunette shook her head, "It can wait. Now let's go." She said. She was going to show her savior just how much she loved her. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Show Me What A Deputy Does.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina surprises Emma at work and I think you know what happens from there. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Do Not Own Once Upon A Time. 
> 
> Sorry I've been gone. I've had writers block. I am also working on a new fic so keep you're eyes out for that.

The only thing Regina hated about Emma's job, was that her girlfriend occasionally had to work the night shift. After a long day as a secretary, all Regina wanted to do was spend time with her love. Unfortunately tonight was not one of those nights where she got to cuddle up with her beautiful knight. That left the half latina sitting on the couch of their apartment, watching an episode of Friends on Netflix.

It was around 9:00 when an idea struck Regina's head. Turning the flat screen off, the brunette folded up the faux fur blanket and made her way towards her and Emma's shared bedroom.

Walking into the bathroom, she plugged in the curling iron, taking out her braid as she waited for it to heat up. She sprayed the thermal protectant throughout her long dark waves, making sure to protect her gorgeous locks.

The curling iron heated up rather quickly and Regina sectioned her hair off to make sure every piece was curled to perfection. Nothing less was to be expected from the half latina. She always made sure she looked amazing for her savior.

Grabbing the hair spray, Regina flipped her head over and spritzed the sticky spray throughout to make sure the curls stayed in place. Flipping her head back up, the curls were now sexy and voluminous, looking like she just stepped out of a Victoria Secret runway show.

Smoking up her makeup, with black eyeshadow, mascara and her signature red lips, Regina was content with how her face and hair looked. It was time for the outfit that would make Emma's jaw drop and the half latina had just the thing.

Going into the back of the closet, Regina pulled out a black shopping bag that held the lingerie piece she had purchased a few weeks back. Emma had yet to see it and Regina knew her savior would absolutely love it.

It was a black bra and thong set that was completely see through, the only fabric being the lace. She slipped it on her thin curvy body, along with the garter belt. She lotioned up her body and spritzed herself with Chanel No. 5 perfume.

She put on a pair of black red bottom heels and threw on her beige trench coat, taking one last look in the mirror. She smirked, knowing damn well she looked good. Regina grabbed her bag and keys, and walked out to her Mercedes, making the short drive to the Sherriff's station.

Regina spotted her girlfriend's rusty yellow Volkswagen bug and parked next to it. Checking her lipstick in the mirror of the sun viser, she made sure there were no smudges before stepping out of the sports car and locking it behind her.

Opening the doors to the towns Sheriff station, her tall heels clicked down the hallway as she walked down towards to the office that her girlfriend was in. She saw Emma sitting at her desk, her feet up as she played on her phone. Regina rolled her eyes, opening the door. "Hard at work I see." The brunette said, locking the door quietly behind her.

Emma looked up from her phone, surprised that her girlfriend was there, due to how late it was. She didn't mind though, especially when she saw the hair and makeup her queen had done. Thick lashes, red lips and big curls had Emma sitting up in her chair as curiosity got the best of her. "What are you doing here baby?" The blonde asked.

Regina hummed, her heels clacking against the hard floor as she walked closer to her girlfriend. "I just thought I'd visit you. You had already left when I arrived home and I was getting lonely." The brunette said.

Emma bit her lip, watching as Regina sits on the edge of the desk. She scoots her chair closer to her girlfriend running her hands down stocking covered legs. "Mm I was getting lonely too and well bored." She said, looking up with shiny emerald eyes.

A smirk played across Regina's lips, tucking a loose strand of blonde hair behind Emma's ponytail. "Is that so dear? Well I think I can keep you from being bored." The half Latina said, watching curious green eyes.

Emma watched as Regina stood up, untying the beige colored coat and letting it drop to the floor. Jaw open, Emma took in every inch of her Queen's perfect body. Tan legs clad in black stockings, a garter belt attached to thin black panties that Emma knew were tight against the brunette's round ass. Biting her lip, she traveled up further loving the way Regina's navel piercing shined in the light along with the glow of her olive skin. The blonde's eyes reached two breasts ready to pop out of the thin lace and back up to smirking pierced red lips.

"What do you say Swan? Show me what a deputy does." Regina purred out, waiting for Emma's move.

The blonde didn't need to be told twice as she hopped out of the rolly chair, pulling Regina in for a searing open mouthed kiss. She groaned instantly feeling her girlfriend's pierced tongue invade her mouth. The hot muscle, swirled around Emma's warm mouth, fighting for dominance as the blonde herself deepened it.

Emma's hands, turned the half Latina's curvy body around roughly, bending her over the desk. She grabbed the juicy flesh of her girlfriend's ass, slapping the smooth skin to leave a nice size pink handprint. Regina moaned softly, loving anytime Emma took control. It made her wet anytime the blonde shoved her down and had her whatever way she pleased.

"God you love it when I spank you don't you? It makes you fucking wet each time." Emma husks out, slapping the supple flesh again.

Regina moans a little louder, nodding her head. "More Emma, smack my ass harder!"

Emma chuckled lowly, "Naughty fucking girl. I bet your pussy is dripping wet. Let me see if I can get those juices to drip down your thighs after I get done spanking you're amazing fucking ass." The blonde said, soothing the light red skin.

Reaching up, Emma twirled a fist full of long dark curls in her hand, yanking Regina's head back. With her free hand, Emma slapped a round cheek loving the way it bounced back into place. She rubbed the olive skin before bringing her hand down hard across the fleshy globes.

Regina moaned, feeling her newly bought panties getting ruined by each blow to her backside. She was beyond turned on and had her throwing her ass back against her girlfriend's hands.

"Harder!" The brunette yelled.

Emma growled, yanking dark hair back harder as she brought her hand down harshly to her queen's perfect goddamn ass. She loved when her brunette girlfriend asked for it hard and rough, it made her soaked to the core.

"That's it Swan. Spank me just like that. God I'm so fucking wet right now." The half Latina husked out, ignoring the burning sensation of the skin of her ass. She loved the pain. It always sent an electric feeling of pleasure down her body.

Emma yanked her girlfriend's ruined panties down, spreading her ass cheeks to reveal a bare dripping cunt on full display. Regina wasn't kidding when she said she was wet. In fact wet was an understatement as Emma could clearly make out the brunette's cunt dripping down clear thick wetness.

"You weren't lying were you? Fuck baby look at that." Emma said, reaching two fingers down to gather the essence on her digits. She brought them up to her mouth, sucking the juices right off.

Regina's eyes hazed over watching her girlfriend do this. She couldn't help but lick her lips as she kept eye contact with Emma. Green orbs turned a dark forest color as she pulled her fingers out with a pop. "Mmm, you want a taste baby girl?" The blonde asks, getting a nod from the brunette in return.

Emma smirked, taking the same two fingers, gathering up even more of Regina's cream. The brunette opened her mouth, letting Emma slide the wet fingers in. She had to admit that she tasted pretty good, tangy and sweet like a certain red fruit she ate. She moaned around Emma, not breaking away from dark green eyes.

"Fuck you are so sexy." The blonde rasped out, watching how Regina's mouth sucked every last drop off of her fingers. "You're pussy taste good baby?" Emma asks.

Regina hums around the blonde's fingers, pulling her mouth away to flick her pierced tongue across the wet digits. That fucking tongue had Emma pulling her fingers away and replacing it with her mouth.

Regina was taken a back but moaned into Emma's mouth, she shook her ass letting Emma know she wanted to be fucked. The blonde smacked her cheeks, grabbing them in her rough hands.

"You wanna get fucked? Does you're greedy little pussy need to be filled?" Emma asks against her girlfriend's mouth.

Regina moaned, she couldn't get enough of Emma's dirty talk. It turned her on more than anything. "Fuck yes. Fuck my pussy Emma." She purred against thin pierced lips.

Emma kissed her softly before pulling back and making her way back towards Regina's ass. Spreading two juicy cheeks, the blonde wastes no time in slamming in three fingers into the brunette's dripping cunt.

"Oh fuck!" The dark haired beauty moaned out, throwing her her back only to be resisted by Emma's strong grip to her long hair. "That's it, fuck my pussy, slam those fingers in and of my tight little cunt." Regina breathed out, thrusting her hips back against Emma's digits.

"You're pussy is fucking drenched. God look how easily I can fuck you. Can you take another up you're tight hole?" Emma asks.

Regina nods, "Please give me another! Make me squirt all over you're fucking hand!" Regina gritted out.

Emma chuckled, adding a fourth finger inside Regina's core. Her girlfriend's cunt was so wet and tight around her fingers making her soaked herself. The brunette, threw her head down moaning into the desk. She felt amazingly full and began pushing her hips back to meet Emma's thrusts.

Emma bit her pierced lip, smacking Regina's ass. "That's it baby. Fuck yourself on my fingers." The blonde groaned.

Regina, gripped onto the edge of desk throwing her ass back to make Emma's fingers go in deeper. The blonde removed her free hand from the brunette's ass and up to her long hair. She once again wraps it around her fist and gives it a yank back.

"Take it. I want you to cum all over my fucking fingers." The blonde deputy husked out into a pierced ear.

Regina couldn't help but let out a loud moan as she could already feel herself tighten around her lover's hand. She felt embarrassed that she was already close to her orgasm but that is exactly what her girlfriend did to her.

"Fuck! Don't fucking stop Emma!" The 23 year old yelled out in pure ecstasy. Her tan chest broke out in a flush as her breaths started to get more rapid.

Emma smirked, biting Regina's ear lobe as she knew her queen was right on the edge. "Already gonna cum for me?" She purrs, slamming her digits up towards the brunette's g-spot.

Regina went silent as her mouth opened before letting out an earth shattering scream. "Oh fuck yes!" She yelled, feeling Emma's fingers push out as she squirted her juices everywhere.

Emma groaned seeing this, loving when she made her lover have this kind of orgasm. She brought her fingers to her mouth sucking all of the sweet essence off as she released dark hair from her grasp.

Regina breathed deeply, finding the strength to turn around. She looked at Emma, lust still filling those dark eyes. She reached for the handcuffs on the blonde's duty belt, twirling them on her pointer finger. "Now I think it's time for me to put this to good use." She says in a hoarse voice, biting her pierced lip. 


End file.
